Altered Disposition
by Bobolac
Summary: Mukuro decides to play a little game with Hibari. A D69!18 fic DinoMukuro!Hibari.


a/n: Ohnoes, more Reboooorn! WRITE D/69!18 AS IF I WERE TO DIIIE! And no. It's not total smut. I know, shocker.

* * *

The juxtaposition is startling. 

Only hours earlier, skin was caressed, gentle words murmured, body worshiped. Now it's only pain, pain, bite, bite, tear, break, bleed. It's a battle of wills, the weapons not conventional. Nails drag down his neck, following a line of small, rosy love bites.

"He was thorough this time, wasn't he?" The voice is cold, dark, but alluring, seemingly breaking down resolve with its tone. Teeth sink into one of the bites, marring his neck, breaking through the skin. Blood escapes from the small wound, Mukuro's tongue laving the spot, as if each drop was precious as gold. He's savoring the taste, the bitter, metallic tang only driving his need for more. His desire to break the boy grows.

His pale skin has already been marked by another, though. The dark seed of jealousy has been planted, though Mukuro would be pressed to call it such. He can smell the Cavallone on the boy, and the scent drives him crazy. He burns, fingers scratching, teeth biting, searching for more blood, more of those slight gasps of pain. Hibari does such a good job, pretending that he doesn't want it. Growling threats, trying to break free from his hold—he knows that it's inevitable. Mukuro won't let Dino have the raven-haired boy to himself. He'll mar that perfect body, show the blonde that what once was his will _always_ be his.

He pushes the smaller boy harder into the wall, dirtying his holy ground, intent on taking him in his own sacred Namimori. His hand slides between Hibari's thighs, shoving them apart roughly, groping slowly hardening flesh. Mukuro knows he wants it. Hibari knows he can't deny the growing heat between his legs. There is no escape from Mukuro. Resistance is futile.

A knock comes at the door, jaunty and quick. A low, warm voice calls through, asking for entrance. Suddenly there is a look in those off color eyes, dangerous and cunning. A soft laugh spills from his lips, body letting up some of the harsh pressure on the form below him.

"Mm…I have a better idea. A more…_entertaining_ idea." The tone is silky, weaving a picture with words unsaid. "I've always wondered…" The low, sultry tone trails off, a sly smirk gracing slender lips. He's not to be trusted.

But it's too late. He already has a hold on him, and it takes a split moment for the exchange to happen. His eyes see the room, suddenly alone, but his body is not his own. He can feel Mukuro inside of him, the intrusion unpleasant, sending shivers down his spine. He'll be allowed to see everything, but have no control.

The sadist has found a new way to play with his little skylark.

A blonde head pops into the room, that stupid half grin slipping over handsome features.

"Hey, Kyoya." Dino steps into the room, managing not to trip or make a fool of himself. Perhaps Hibari had become an equivalent to a subordinate? Mukuro is laughing inside his head, disturbingly smooth and soft, patronizing.

Mukuro curls his lips up into a slight smile, more than Hibari would ever grant Dino himself. Dino grins broadly, stepping closer, though leaving the allotted approved space between them, as he's quite aware he'll be bitten to death if he moves too quickly. Hibari almost chuckles. It seems he's inadvertently trained the Cavallone.

His feet begin to move, walking towards Dino in slow, sauntering steps, unlike his natural movement, coming to a halt in front of him. Slim fingers rise, running along a lightly tanned, angular jaw. Dino's eyes widen visibly, brows rising into his hair. This was not something he was used to. Hibari's eyes hood, looking coy and innocent, Mukuro conjuring a light blush on his cheeks. Dark eyes look up at the blonde through his lashes.

"I'm glad you came, Dino." Hibari grinds his teeth in aggravation. The voice sounds much like his own, but with a frustratingly gentle tone. Damn that Rokudou Mukuro—he'll get his face bashed in the next time he dare show up.

"R-really, now?" Dino stammers slightly, head tilting slightly to the side. Now what on earth could have caused this change in disposition? And he's calling him "Dino" so casually, now? What gives?

Dino has little time to truly ponder these details before lips press to his neck, brushing, and interspersing little gentle nips. He was on edge, though enjoying the little, soft touches. Had Kyoya been drugged or something? Dark eyes meet his own, a sweet smile pulling at gently pout lips.

"Is something wrong, Dino?" Lips hover over his, hot breath mingling. Hibari's voice drops to a low murmur, Mukuro beginning to enjoy himself. "I'm just trying to make you feel good." Dino's voice catches, blinking at the phrasing. This is definitely not something he expected when he came to pay Kyoya a visit. Suddenly, Hibari's hands are no longer around his neck, but are traveling dangerously, southward.

Mukuro maneuvers Hibari's hands down, unbuckling the belt at Dino's waist, nimble fingers flicking open the button of his pants. A sly smirk plays over Hibari's lips, so unlike the sweet smile from before, however out of place it had been. Cool, cold fingers make their way into fabric, wrapping around heated flesh, squeezing lightly.

"You want to feel good, don't you?" His voice is almost illicit, overtly sexual undertones in the dark tone. Hibari's face suddenly disappears from view and something distinctly hot and slick slides around the head of his cock. Dino's knees go weak, body giving a hard, sharp thrum. _This_ was not something he'd expected from Hibari Kyoya. Normally, this kind of thing wasn't even _suggested_ by the Cavallone. He knew better than to put important body parts anywhere near sharp incisors. A few slow sucks and Dino's knees crumble, sliding to the ground with low, throaty moans. Mukuro curls Hibari's lips into a dark smirk, crawling up his body to resume his exploits. 'He's relatively well endowed, Hibari-kun.' The tone is condescending, teasing in his head and Hibari can only growl in response. 'I suppose he's an alright temporary release.' Hibari feels the need to bash Mukuro's head in growing exponentially. The low, erotic moan that escapes Dino's mouth shuts him up, though.

Now, Hibari is not one to give in to Dino's gentle touches, little caresses, and kisses. He puts up with them a bit, just because it seems to shut the Italian up for a while. But anyone with a pulse cannot deny the attention grabbing quality of that dark, heavy moan, and the husky murmurs of choice phrases in Italian.

Regardless, Hibari can't stand for this. Mukuro is making a fool of him. He's kneeled before another, making him look vulnerable, weak. He hasn't felt this humiliated since the moment Mukuro first defeated him. His thirst for blood is growing, with every twirl of tongue, every languid suck.

Dino's biting his lip now, hard, draining the color from around the spot his teeth dig into. His hands move, slowly slipping through inky black locks, fingers curling around them, body tensing in his pleasure. Hibari's name spills over his lips, head tipped back, hair falling away from his tightly clenched eyes. He's enjoying every moment.

Mukuro relaxes Hibari's throat, taking as much as he can into his mouth, swallowing and humming around the throbbing member. Dino cries out sharply, not caring who hears, hips pushing gently into the impossibly tight, pleasurable heat. With another long, tight, and languid suck, he's gone from this world, lost in white hot, searing pleasure, spilling into the mouth before him, Hibari's swollen lips securely wrapped around his pulsing length.

Mukuro swallows, a dark, sly, ridiculing smirk gracing over his features. He leans up, gently tucking Dino back in and zipping up his pants in one, fluid motion. The smirk turns into a condescending grin, before turning into a more passive smirk, knees now straddling the blonde's hips. He gives a quick chuckle, before slowly slipping towards the recesses of Hibari's mind.

Hibari's muscles clench painfully, eyes shutting tightly, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. His body began to move to his will in slight twitches, nerves waking up from their slumber. He blinks slowly, putting the pain into the back of his mind, breathing a slight internal sigh of relief at his body's responsiveness.

"You'll never be his, allodola."(1) A low, dark voice coils through his mind, sinisterly murmuring. "You're mine, and always will be." A chill passes over his body, before a sudden flash of pain jolts down his spine. Mukuro's presence dissipates, the echo of his quiet, disturbing laughter in Hibari's head. He licks his lips, an oddly heavy, bitter taste in his mouth. His fists clench and unclench, legs straddling the Cavallone's hips.

Before the blonde can react, slim fingers wrap around his neck, pushing lightly. Hibari regrets having his tonfa out of reach. Oh well. A little manual strangulation never hurts. He tightens the fingers slightly, watching Dino's eyes widen, brows arching. His vulnerability is only apparent in his eyes. Now he's playing with fire—an angry, violent Hibari Kyoya, half-strangling him. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"This is never spoken of again. Ever." The tone is venomous, hissed, laced with a hint of embarrassment, if listening carefully enough. Fingers curl and uncurl around his neck, letting a half gasp of air enter the choked lungs. "Or I'll—"

"Bite me to death?" Dino's husky voice interrupts, slightly rasped, tight with compression, though the smirk in the tone is quite obvious. Insolent bastard. He has the nerve to talk back? Maybe he wasn't as trained as Hibari had thought. Leaning in, he bites sharply at the Cavallone's lip, drawing blood.

"Exactly."

* * *

1 Italian: Skylark (Hibari-skylark) Ohdamn, arty 

a/n: Funny enough, I started this a WEEK ago. Took me too damn long, seriously. Hope the outcome is good.

D1869--OT3, what?


End file.
